


In Another Time

by luvliv2004



Series: In Our Time [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Superfamily, this is a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvliv2004/pseuds/luvliv2004
Summary: As Steve Rogers wakes up from a long icy nap, he discovers new opportunities forlove and family.





	1. April 2011 - Sleep

Waking up was a rush for Steve. The last thing he remembered was looking out into the horizon and seeing nothing but ice. He clung to the crackly voice of Peggy Carter on the radio, a last glimmer of hope.

It had only been two weeks since he had woken up in the mock hospital room that Nick Fury, the Executive Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, had built in attempts to acclimate him to the 21st century.

Steve remembered it like it was yesterday. The warm New York air engulfing him, his ill-fitting t-shirt clinging to his pectorals. His breaths were sharp as he took in the all of the new technology. The new cars, the electronic signs , the evenly paved roads, they were so foreign to him.

Without time to process his surroundings, seven large black vans pulled up just before Steve in a circle. He flinched at the approaching vehicles and the many men with guns swarming him. When the last car finally stopped, Nick Fury walked out.

"At ease, Soldier!'' he yelled. Steve whipped around to face him. "Look,'' Fury said as he walked towards him," I'm sorry about that little show back there, but... we thought it be best to break it to you slowly."

Steve noticed the large crowd of people watching them. "Break what?'' He asked.

"You've been asleep Cap, for almost 70 years." Fury answered, his face expressionless as he spoke.

The memories played in a montage as he jabbed at the punching bag. The older the memories got, the harder his punches landed.

"Congratulations soldier."                                                                                  

WHAM

"It is my painful duty to inform you about the death of your dear friend"

WHAM

"When I get back, I'll take you to the jazz club... we'll go dancing."

WHAM, WHAM

"I'm gonna teach you how to dance."

BAM

"Wanna play jacks?"

BAM!

Steve hit the bag so hard that the chain holding it up broke, and it flew across the room. Beads of sweat dripped down his temples. For a second, he caught his breath, then walked over to the pile of punching bags and hung another one from the ceiling. He resumed.

"Trouble sleeping?" Fury asked, interrupting Steve.

"I've slept for 70 years Sir. I think I've had enough sleep to last a lifetime" He answered, continuing to stab the bag with his bound fists. His necklace squirmed from under his shirt as his body moved vigorously.

Nick started walking closer to Steve with his hands behind his back. "Then you should be out celebrating, seeing the world." Steve stopped. He walked over to the bench.

"When I went under, we were at war. When I wake up, they say, ''we won''. They didn't say what we lost. " He said as he unwrapped his hands.

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently." Fury pulled out a folder of papers from behind his back.

"Are you here with a mission Sir?" Steve asked as he packed up his things.

"I am."

"Are you trying to get me back in the world?"

"I'm trying to save it."

Fury handed Steve an opened folder. The top paper read "Tesseract". A knot formed in Steve's throat. He remembered the dangers of the tesseract. It was the reason he went into the ice. He flipped through the files in his hands.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he went looking for you." Nick explained. "He thought what we think. The tesseract might be the key to sustainable energy. That's something the world solely needs.''

Steve handed the papers back. "Who took it from you?" He asked.

"His name is Loki. He's not from around here." Steve nodded. ''There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in, the world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

Steve quickly shot back, "At this point I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve walked over to the pile of punching bags and draped one over his shoulder.

"There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment." Steve walked out of the Gym. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the tesseract?" Fury asked.

Steve flashed back to when he was in the plane. The beeping appliances giving him anxiety, the realization of his fate just as the radio lost connection. Steve stopped in his tracks. "You should have left it in the Ocean."

***

On the car ride home, Steve thought to himself about his situation. Months after losing the love of his life, he became a super soldier and crashed an aircraft into the arctic where he was frozen in for the past seven decades. Now that he was alive again, he was expected to go back into combat weeks after waking up in a different lifetime. One side of Steve wanted to go back and just be a boring kid from Brooklyn who was too weak to help in the first place.


	2. April 2011 - A thing that would last

The sky was dark when Tony Stark popped open a bottle of champagne in celebration. "We did it Pepper. Stark Tower is now running off of self-sustaining energy." The billionaire's girlfriend stood near him with a grin on her face.

Pepper fixed her marigold hair behind her ears and accepted the flute Tony had just poured her.

"Now,'' Tony started. "How does it feel to be a genius?" He took a drink from his glass.

Pepper blushed. "Well, I really wouldn't know. Would I?"

"All of this came from you." He insisted.

"No. All of this came from that." She corrected, landing her finger on the glowing blue light radiating through his shirt: his arc reactor. He looked down and smirked. "Give yourself some credit. Stark tower is your baby... 12% of the credit.''.

"Only 12?'', she asked as she walked past Tony to the other side of the room.

"An argument can be made for 15."

A chirp sounded through the room.

>Sir, The telephone. I'm afraid my protocols have been over ridden<

It was J.A.R.V.I.S, the artificial intelligence system running through the tower.

"Stark, we need to talk. It's urgent." A man named Phil Coulson said from the other line.

As Tony reached for his phone, there Phil was behind the opening elevator doors.

"Security breech!" Tony shouted sardonically.

"Phil!" Pepper greeted as he stepped through the now open doors.

"Phil?" Tony asked, "His first name is 'Agent'."

The expression on Coulson's face showed that he was not in a laughing mood. He quickly handed an electronic tablet over to Tony. "We need you to look this over as soon as possible."

Tony reluctantly took the tablet. "Official consulting hours are between 8:00 and 5:00 every other Thursday." He joked.

"This isn't a consultation."

Peppers eyes lit up. "Is this about the Avengers?" she asked.

Tony scoffed. "The Avengers initiative was scrapped. I wouldn't even qualify. Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

Phil sighed, "This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

Pepper walked over to Tony. After pressing a few buttons on the tablet, all of the information was spread across the room in holograms. There were at least 30 different files projected in the air, and a bunch of videos playing at the same time.

Pepper gasped at all the information. "I'm going to take the jet to D.C.'' She informed.

"No. Tomorrow." Tony begged.

"You have homework." She scolded. Tony batted his eyelashes mockingly.

"What if I didn't?"

"When you finish-"She whispered the rest of her sweet nothing into his ear.

"Deal." Tony said as he bit his lip seductively.

She leaned in and kissed him. As Pepper walked away, she mouthed to him "work hard". Phil Coulson followed her out of the room.

***

The time was nearly midnight, and Tony had finally gotten to looking at the files. With a cup of spiked coffee in hand, he started with the opening page titled "The Avengers Initiative". He skimmed down the page, reading words like team of exceptional super humans, S.H.I.E.L.D, and fighting for the greater good.

Loud rock music played in the back ground of Tony's all-nighter cramming session. As he looked at the piece written about the Tesseract, he saw a familiar name, Howard Stark: His father. Howard had always told Tony about how he work with Dr. Erskine in creating the National treasure "Captain America", but he had never mentioned finding the infamous 'Cosmic Cube'.

The next few documents were on the other possible Avengers. As the hours went by, Tony's vision blurred and reading became harder.

"Jarvis." He yelled.

>Yes, Master Stark? <

"Condense the information, and read each file's Key points."

>Yes sir, < after taking a second to process the command, the AI Started reading.

>Dr. Bruce Banner was struck by a blast of pure Gama radiation, giving him the superhuman ability to transform into a green man 30 times the size of his regular human form. Once the transformation is complete, Dr. Banner has an extreme amount of strength and anger, making him somewhat of a liability. His alias is 'The Hulk' <

Tony stood in front of his hologram file. The photograph attached showed Bruce's scraggly black curls. Also included, was a video of him as the Hulk tearing into the side of a New York Building. The ginormous rage monster was picking up a car in each hand and smashing them together like a child would with his toys.

Tony Laughed. "Somewhat of a liability?''

Jarvis continued, >Clinton "Clint" Barton grew up in an orphanage with his brother, and after escaping, he joined the circus where he gained great acrobatic skills. After leaving the corrupt circus, he became a neighborhood vigilante by the name of "Hawkeye.'' His specialty weapon is the bow and arrows. <

Under the article was a photo of Clint on the roof of a building crouched over, bow in hand. He wore a bright purple suit and his dirty blond hair was styled upwards.

>Natasha Romanoff was trained under the strict ways of the Red Room and was classified a master spy. S.H.I.E.L.D then recruited Agent. Barton to assassinate her, but after he realized her potential, he brought her in, and she was also recruited. She now goes by Black Widow <

The inserted image was a screenshot from a security camera it showed Natasha with one man clasped between her legs in a scissor lock, and another with a knife inches away from her face. Her short red hair was even brighter than peppers.

Tony walked over to the last file.

>Captain Steve Rogers was a participant in an experimental procedure in which he was given a serum allowing him super human strength. Until recently, he was frozen in an arctic ice cap near the site where the Tesseract was found in the 1940's. He is known as- <

"Yeah, Yeah. Captain America." Tony cut in as he turned away from the screens.

Tony felt like he knew too much about Captain America. It was as if his father would never shut up about him. Just as he walked over to close the documents and go to bed, he saw the photographs of Steve on the screen. He walked back over to the display and studied him.

Steve had the kind of face that was timeless. It would never go out of style. His lips gave him an innocent look, and his brisk blue eyes told his whole life story. Every single one of his golden hairs were perfectly in place. Tony found Steve unmistakably attractive.


	3. April 2011 - Come together

It had been two days since The Avengers had captured Loki, defeated his army, and secured the Tesseract. In his playboy fashion, Tony Stark was hosting a party in celebration of the team's success. Everyone was there: The new guy Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Steve.

Steve was delighted when he was invited to Tony's event. He figured it would be the perfect opportunity for him to make new friends and get back with the times. When he arrived at The Stark Tower, he was amazed at the interior design of the building. The warm yellow and brown lights lit up the rooms, and the frames around the paintings were just as beautiful as the artworks themselves. The elevator in the center of the lobby interested Steve the most. The walls were glass and the metal mechanisms were clearly visible. He walked around the sides of the elevator taking in the fine engineering.

"Having fun there?'' Natasha called at Steve, making him jump. He hadn't even noticed her walk in the room.

"Just admiring. It's all so new." He answered.

She nodded with a smile. "Hey Jarvis." She called to the robot.

>Greetings Ms. Romanoff<

Steve raised a blonde eyebrow. "The house can talk?'' he asked.

Natasha laughed. "More or less." They both walked into the elevator. She reached out a finger and pressed button number 87. Steve tapped his foot as they ascended.

The elevator doors opened to soft music playing in the background of the mellow little party. They were the last to arrive. By now, everyone had a drink in their hand and were in the middle of a hilarious story. Steve clung to Natasha as she walked through the small group of people.

Pepper and Tony stood in the front of the room. "Steve and Natasha are here." Pepper informed.

"Alright." Tony said as he took a sip from his glass. "If I can have everyone's attention for a moment." He shouted out.

Everyone Turned away from their previous conversations and shuffled towards the window that Tony was standing in front of. "Now, the whole world knows how well we can work together as a team, but I don't think we know each other as people. So, Pepper and I organized this little get together so we can get to know each other. If we could all sit on the couch that would be nice."

Everybody migrated to the couches and took a seat. Tony rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Now, the inspiration for this activity came from every first day of school ever. We already know each other's names, so we'll just go in a circle answering these different questions." He said as he gestured to his list of questions.

"I'll start and, we'll go from there." Thor nodded in agreement.

"First one. Favorite color? Mine is red."

Bruce picked up the question. "Purple."

Then Clint, "Orange."

Thor, "Grey."

Natasha, "Red"

Steve, "Blue"

Then finally Pepper, "Pink."

Steve found their little community circle fun. He was able to have some good domestic fun with his new team, and in turn learn more about each person. He would sip on his drink, listen to some fun stories, and connect.

Every so often, he would look over to find Tony Stark gazing at him. Every time Steve would notice, Tony would turn his head and pretend nothing happened. It didn't bother Steve very much. Tony did seem like the kind of person who could get lost in his own thoughts and zone out like that.

Tony continued, "Favorite memory?"

He paused to let everyone think. "When my dad bought me my first soldering gun. I was welding everything together for about a month." He laughed.

Bruce continued, "When I learned how to ride a bike for the first time. I was just a kid, and it was so liberating just being able to go everywhere without my parents." Everyone chuckled at Bruce's story.

Then Clint started. "Probably when my kids were born."

"You have kids?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah."

Natasha but in, "I'm guessing that also means you have a wife."

"Yes I do." Clint answered.

"Damnit!" She whispered under her breath.

The circle continued. Thor thought for a second before answering. "My favorite memory was when I picked up Mjolnir for the first time. Father was very proud of me, and then we had a large celebration feast." He chuckled as he remembered the food that night.

"My favorite memory was when I watched my first American movie. I guess it was my only real good memory up until now." Natasha added.

"Uh, just curious." Clint Questioned, "What was your first American movie."

Natasha sighed and leaned over in her seat, folding her hands in between her legs. "Elf."

All but Steve and Thor let out a groan in unison.

"You mean that stupid movie with Will Ferrell is your favorite memory?" Tony laughed out.

She nodded. Her lips were pressed together.

Once the snickers had died, it was Steve's turn to speak. Everybody leaned in and expected to hear an amazingly vintage story. He took a deep breath. He picked a 'safe' story. He began, choosing his words carefully.

''It was the spring of '34. My... friend surprised me with a trip to Coney Island. I wasn't expecting it at all." He blushed and smiled as he continued. "Then, we went on The Cyclone, and uh, little Steve couldn't handle it, so I kinda vomited off the pier."

There were grins on each person's faces.

"It was gross, but it was the best thing I have ever done in my life." Steve finished.

"Sounds like a helluva friend you had there, Steve." Tony chimed in.

Steve laughed. "Yeah he was."

Lastly Pepper shared, but Steve was too distracted to hear anything she was saying. He was busy watching Tony. Steve saw that Tony genuinely cared for Pepper. It was evident by the way he nuzzled up with her as they sat together on the sofa. From what he could see, they looked like the perfect couple. He was happy for them.

Tony continued with more questions. As the time grew later, people slowly started to leave. First Clint, then Banner, Then Natasha, and finally Thor. Eventually it was just Steve and Tony. Pepper had gone to sleep.

Steve gazed out into the New York City view that laid behind the glass wall.

"It's... Huge!" He exclaimed to Tony.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah. We've come a long way since the 1940's, I'll tell you that."

"Yes we have." Steve agreed, "Back then, you were lucky if you had a gramophone. Nowadays, music just comes out of the walls it seems."

Tony laughed even more. "It's called a surround sound system." He corrected.

Steve smiled.

"So," Tony started in attempts to change the subject to gain information," I see that ring on your finger, and I can't help but wonder, do you have some kind of long lost wife from 70 years ago or something?"

Steve blushed. "Oh, no." He answered as he nervously twisted the ring on his finger.

"Really?" Tony asked "Then why do you wear it?"

"No reason." Steve finished cutting him off from continuing the conversation any further.

There was a small amount of time where it was Tony who was staring out into the city scape. Now, Steve took the time to examine him. His goatee was sculpted with precision onto his face. The walnut colored hair that sat atop his head was scrawled out in every direction. As messy as it was, he still looked great. His hands were home to many small scars and burns that showed him to be a hard worker.

Tony finally turned and stared back at Steve.

"I should get going." Steve suggested.

"Oh," Tony said as both of them stood up.

They leaned in and hugged, patting each other on their backs. Seconds later Steve was descending in the elevator and Tony was walking to his room.

Once he was in bed, he curled up next to Pepper and she wrapped around him.

"That was fun tonight." She whispered as Tony pulled the covers over himself.

"Yeah" He whispered back.

"You've got some nice friends." Pepper ended as she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.


	4. June 2011 - Stan

The coffee shop was quiet as Steve browsed the internet. He typed on his laptop like a 90 year old man, probably because he was one. The controls of his brand new MacBook were all so new to him, and he was still adjusting.

He concentrated on the keyboard so greatly that he didn't even notice that someone was calling his name.

"Steve!" Tony called from the cash register of the shop.

Steve looked up and saw Tony walking towards him. "Tony!" He responded in shock. It had been almost two months since he had seen him, and he found it funny that they coincidentally reunited.

Tony sat down on the sofa next to Steve. "So, how's life been?" He asked.

"Can't complain." Steve answered.

Tony scoffed as he pulled his donut out of its parchment bag. "We saved New York City from an alien army, and you have single handedly punched Hitler like, what, 100 times? The proof is online. I'd say you are allowed to complain."

"Well," Steve started, "I just woke up in another time, in which I have no idea how anything works, the shower in my apartment is either scalding hot or freezing cold, the pillows in my room are too hard for my liking, and there is a terrible draft coming from the ceiling. Oh, and let's not forget, my horrific nightmares of my best friend dying. So yeah. Life is pretty great."

"Damn Rogers. Sounds like you're living the life." Tony added sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"So, this friend of yours," Tony started, "would he happen to be the same person that took you to the amusement park?"

Steve sighed. A surge of memories went through his brain as he thought of Bucky. "Uh yeah." He answered. His throat dried as he spoke "How'd you know?"

"Wild guess." 

"He was the best man I'd ever met and probably ever will. But ugh... he died in the war... It just happened all so fast." Steve croaked out as tears grew heavy in his eyes. "I just... I loved him so much." He let slip.

Tony was confused at what he heard. "Like, 'Love', Loved him." He asked

Steve looked up at him and nodded. "I know, okay. I'm an abomination right?" He put his face in his hands and leaned forward in his seat.

"No man. Its fine! They're in the process of making same sex marriage legal here in New York right now." 

Steve jolted up his head again. "They are?"

Tony nodded at him.

"Wow!" He said, his voice a little more cheerful, "We have come a long way."

"Yeah, we really have." Tony said as he leaned in closer to Steve. He patted his back.

"Enough about me," Steve continued, "How have you been?''

"Great." Tony replied, "Stark Tower has been running on the arc reactor flawlessly, and Peps doing fine too."

"That's nice to hear."

"Yeah. Have you kept in touch with any of the other Avengers?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah actually. Natasha. She can be nice to talk to sometimes."

Tony laughed. There was a small break where neither of them could think of anything to say. In this time, Tony looked around the coffee shop. He saw a young woman walking up to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Um, Hi." She greeted. "Are you Tony Stark?" Her voice was giggly and happy.

"Why yes I am pretty little lady." Tony entertained. "How can I help you?"

"Can I get a picture with you?" She squealed.

Tony stood up next to her. "Of course you can." He said as she pulled out her phone.

They leaned in close to each other and the girl held out her arm to take the picture.

"That'll be $5." Tony joked. The girl laughed.

"Thank you so much. You're so cool." She said as she hugged him before she left.

Tony sat back down on the couch. "Oh, you gotta love the fans."

Steve grinned. "She was happy to meet you." He added.

"Yeah. You see, what I don't get is how I literally wear a suit of metal that covers me from head to toe, and I get recognized everywhere. You only cover the top half of your face and people wouldn't be able to pick you out of a crowd. The level of anonymity Captain America has is surprisingly impressive. They know you're Steve Rogers, but they have no idea who Steve Rogers is. That's what's cool."

Tony sighed. "Well, I've gotta get going. See you around."

Steve nodded his head. "See you again sometime."

Just as Tony started walking away, he turned around and faced Steve for a last time. "Feel free to stop by the tower anytime you want. I haven't been very busy lately."

Steve smiled at Tony and nodded.

They waved each other goodbye, and Steve opened up his computer again.

He thought about what Tony had said. He felt he needed another person to know the real Steve Rogers. He wanted to show someone. Maybe that person could be Tony.


	5. July 2011 - Any colour you like

>Master Stark< JARVIS intruded through the music that blared in Tony's workshop.

"Yeah Jarvis?" Tony called out.

>You have a visitor<

Tony checked the time on his watch. "At 2:35 in the morning?" He asked the AI.

>Yes. It appears to be a very frantic Steven Rogers<

"Let him up." Tony allowed.

Seconds later, the elevator was on Tony's level and Steve was stumbling out of the doors.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"You said I could stop by anytime I wanted, right?"

"You know what I meant Rogers."

They both walked towards the open table. Steve sat down and Tony stood up right next to him.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked noticing the tears in Steve's clothes and the scratches on his arms.

"Where do I start?" Steve began.

***

Steve awoke at midnight to the beeps of a bomb that had been planted in his apartment. The beeping frightened him as he looked around his bedroom to locate the explosive. Then they sped up. Steve could feel the adrenaline increase in his body as he failed to find it.

The beeping stopped, and Steve grabbed his shield next to his nightstand, and used it to cover himself. A millisecond later, the bomb had detonated, and Steve was thrown back.

He landed in the street below his apartment. When he stood up, he saw the flames engulfing all of the surrounding apartments. Everything he owned was now blown to bits.

After the firemen and police had finished questioning him, Steve first thought to call Natasha. When he finally found the phone at the police station and dialed her number, she didn't answer. He figured there was a good reason why, and didn't try calling again. All tired and bruised, he sat on one of the benches and tried to compose a plan.

His exhausted mind could only seem to think in circles as every plan he formed had some kind of flaw in it. Then, he remembered the promise Tony Stark had made to him just a week before.

"Feel free to stop by the tower anytime you want. I haven't been very busy lately."

***

"And now, I'm here," Steve concluded as he finished his story.

Tony was shocked. "Who put a bomb in your apartment?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea, and I don't plan on finding out anytime soon."

Tony laughed as he took the seat in front of Steve. "It's pretty obvious you have nothing now." Tony thought for a second before continuing, "So, I am willing to take you in... like a stray puppy."

Steve didn't know what to think of Tony's offer. He didn't even know why he was there. He didn't realize that by coming to Stark Towers, he let another person realize his vulnerability. "I Couldn't." he answered.

"It seems like you have to." Tony Chuckled. "Come on, you said you lost everything, right?"

Steve nodded.

"Then accept. You'll be living on the floor above me. We won't even have to speak to each other if we don't want to. JARVIS will help you with everything, and I'll replace everything you had. I'll be your platonic sugar daddy."

Steve shook his head hard. "I'm not sure I want that."

"Rogers, it's platonic for a reason." Tony joked.

"No, not that. Everything I had was provided to me by SHEILD because I did something right. I earned it. If I just accept your offer right now, I won't feel that I deserve it."

"Oh, you saint! If you feel you won't deserve it, then earn it by becoming my friend."

Steve thought for a second. Tony could solve all of Steve's problems right now. All he had to do was accept the offer. He looked up at Tony with a sigh. "Fine," he exhaled.

Tony grinned. "I'll show you to your room then." he said as he stood up from his chair. Steve followed him out of the room and into the elevator. "We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow." Tony insisted.

"No, No." Steve dictated, "I can buy my own clothes."

"With what money?" Tony laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'm kind of a billionaire, Remember?"

"How can I forget?"

They made it to the 103rd floor and both stepped out. The entire floor was all his room. There was an elegant black and white bed in the middle of the room. The grey rug fit perfectly underneath it. The glass windows that encapsulated the room displayed a panoramic view of the city and the 3:30 am sky. Needless to say, Steve was impressed.

"JARVIS, set this as Steve's room." Tony yelled out.

>Yes master Stark<

"Here we are. It's all yours. You don't have to undress in the bathroom. The windows are practically one way mirrors. If you need anything just ask JARVIS. Oh, and before you do anything, just know, he is always watching."

Steve nodded. As he walked over to the bathroom, Tony walked back to the elevator and was on his way to his room.

On his way to bed, he grabbed his tablet. He propped himself up in bed with Pepper next to him, asleep. After he turned the device on, a bright light radiated from the screen.

Tony leaned in as close as he could and whispered into the microphone. "Play the live feed from Steve's room." He tried not to wake Pepper. Seconds later the image of Steve's room appeared. Tony watched as Steve took off his shirt just before he laid down in his bed.

"What are you doing?" A tired Pepper asked just after she had been woken from the light.

"Nothing." Tony answered as he tried to shut off the tablet.

With a quick arm, Pepper was able to snatch it, and after looking at what was on the screen, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Is that Steve!?" She asked surprised.

Tony didn't even need to answer. Pepper could clearly see Steve's face as he channel surfed on the TV across from him.

"Did you let him stay here?" She asked.

"Yeah" Tony answered.

"How long?"

Tony didn't answer. He was so engulfed by Steve's presence that he had completely forgot that Pepper existed, let alone was living with him.

"You told him he didn't have to leave, didn't you?" 

Tony nodded. "Someone planted a bomb in his apartment. He has nowhere to go."

"And you didn't think I should have been made aware of this?"

He didn't even try to make excuses. He knew what he did was wrong, but he didn't feel bad about it. "Stark Towers is 88%" mine, ya know." He spat, anticipating the terrible mood that would follow.

Pepper sat up and promptly slapped Tony across his face. "Screw you Tony. You could have at least asked me before you let a clueless human Popsicle live in OUR home." She turned away from him and started to fall asleep again. It was at this point that Tony knew he had fucked up.


	6. August 2011 (part 1) - What you did in the dark

It had been nearly a month since Steve had moved in with Tony and Pepper. As of now, he no longer felt guilty for taking Tony's offer. Pepper had confronted him the morning after he arrived, and it caused a small fight. But after Pepper was able to empathize with Steve's situation, she accepted Tony's split second decision and allowed Steve to stay. Steve and Pepper had even once stayed up late and watched a movie together. The potential for a great friendship between the two was definitely there.

But this weekend, the Avengers had made their way to Vegas for a guy's (plus Natasha) trip. They knew there would be great consequences if they neglected to invite her. 

Each of them packed their bags and made their way to Tony's private jet for a weekend of gambling, dancing, and alcohol.

When they finally arrived in Nevada, they checked in at the Planet Hollywood Hotel. All of their rooms were free of charge with Tony's connections.

As usual, Steve was amazed by all of the flashing lights that came from all of the slot machines and the music that came from the night clubs. He was grateful that he was able to spend time with people that meant a lot to him.

After setting into their rooms, they all gathered in the lobby and decided to have dinner together. Once they were seated in the restaurant, they ordered their food.

"How's everyone been?" Tony asked. 

"Good," Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Thor murmured.

"How about you Steve?" Clint asked.

Steve tried to come up with an answer that wasn't too out of the ordinary. "Things have been pretty good after my apartment burned down, and I had to move in with Tony."

Bruce and Clint's eyes widened. Natasha almost spit out her drink.

"What?" Tony asked. "There something odd about that?" 

"No," Natasha started, "Not at all. It's just that of all of us here, you let the one man, who you didn't even want on this team, room with you. No offence, Steve."

"What!" Tony defended. "This man helped us save the world. It was the least I could do."

Bruce laughed. "Hey Tony, money has been getting a little tight lately. Mind if I take the 40th floor?"

They all laughed. After a short while, their food had arrived, and everyone ate.

Everyone paid their end of the bill, and by then, it was 9:00 pm. They all split off in their own ways to gamble.

Steve stuck around with Tony as he bid large amounts of money and lost even more. Since he didn't have a lot of money of his own, he just watched Tony play. There was something fun about it; watching as all of the bystanders recognized Tony, then crowded around them, cheering as Tony wagered 100's of thousands of dollars at a time.

As the night went on, Tony drank and drank becoming more intoxicated by the second.

"Hey. Steve!" Tony called.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about that fine woman over there?" He slurred. He was talking about a woman who was sat with her legs crossed on the bar stool. She wore a tight blue dress that showed off all of her cleavage in a provocative way. Her Blonde hair was done up so that it draped down over her shoulders.

"Tony, I'm gay, and you're in a relationship."

"Oh yeah." Tony said as he pulled Steve in for a tight hug. He rested his hands up around the back of Steve's neck. " Eh. Pepper, Shmepper. I'm going for it." He said as he quickly pulled away and started running over to the woman.

"No!" Steve yelled in attempts to prevent what he knew would happen.

It was too late, and Tony was too drunk. Steve watched as he walked over to the woman who was sitting at the bar.

He felt so bad that he just let Tony approach her. Now, he would go on knowing that he was the reason why Tony would cheat on Pepper.

Steve continued to watch as the woman laughed at whatever Tony had said. Seconds later, Tony leaned in and whispered something into her ear and as they walked away to the lobby, he turned around to Steve and winked.

As a last attempt to save himself from the guilt, Steve mouthed to him angrily, "No! Stop! Please!" But Tony wasn't listening.

They made their way to the elevators. Steve could hear Pepper yelling at Tony already.


	7. August 2011 (part 2) - It's better off this way

"You okay Steve?" Clint asked noticing how intensely Steve was staring out through the window of the jet on the trip home.

"Oh, yeah. I just... am a little sick." He responded.

He wasn't lying. He really did feel sick. The feeling was even worse the night before, when he heard the frame of the bed banging up against the shared wall in between his and Tony's rooms. Nothing however, compared to the level of guilt he felt as he heard the porn star-like moans of Tony's mistress.

It disappointed him how Tony didn't value his relationship with Pepper, how he could just throw it all for some tramp in Vegas.

Clint patted Steve on the back as he walked past him in the aisle. "Just don't pull a cyclone."

Steve tried to laugh convincingly.

***

As soon as they arrived back at the airport, everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways.

The car ride to the tower wasn't as awkward. A very hung over Tony laid asleep with his head propped up against the window.

What Steve needed right now was to be alone so he could get over what had happened.

When they were back at the tower, Tony immediately went up to his room to sleep. Steve sat alone in the main living room. He turned on the television and started watching.

It wasn't long before he heard the tapping of sneakers coming down the stairs. Soon after, he turned around and saw Pepper opening and looking into the fridge.

"Hey Steve!" She greeted as she noticed him.

"Hello Pepper."

"How was Vegas?" She asked, "I wish I could have gone."

"Um, it was fun." He answered.

"Good. Tony didn't get into too much trouble, did he?"

Steve didn't answer.

"He didn't, right?" She persisted as she turned around to see his shameful face.

"What'd he do Steve? You're scaring me." She begged.

Steve felt conflicted. He knew he should have tried harder to stop Tony, and coming clean to Pepper would only make the situation worse.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Last night, in one of the casinos, there was this woman who was sitting at the bar and Tony was interested. I-I tried to stop him, but he was drunk, and he had sex with her." He choked out. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I really tried."

"I can't believe he would do that to me." She said, her face now red. She was on the verge of crying.

Steve stood up and walked towards her, his arms open for a hug. She grabbed onto him.

"The Bastard didn't even say a word to me right now. He just fell asleep." She cried into Steve's chest.

She pulled away from him and wiped the moisture from her face. "Last time he did this I forgave him and I told him I would not put up with this again.  That was three years ago. I'm going back to Malibu tomorrow. I'll be better off alone."

Steve looked back at the mess he had created. Because of him, Pepper was leaving. He didn't want her to leave. The tower would be lonely without her.

"Um." He interjected, "If you confront Tony, can you please... leave me out of this?"

Pepper looked up with grateful eyes. "Of course. If he asks how I know, I'll just make something up." She answered. "You did me a favor."

Steve was so relieved that he actually let out a chuckle.

As Pepper walked back up the stairs, she turned around to Steve a last time. "Thank you." She said.

***

As the next day came along, Steve waited for the bomb to go off. For the whole morning, he was on edge.

It was around 11:30 when Tony finally got out of bed.

He went down to the kitchen and was surprised to find Pepper standing near the elevator with a cart that had five or six suitcases stacked on it.

"Where you going Pep?" He asked unsuspectingly.

"Malibu." She answered.

"Okay, when will you be back?"

"Never."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Why?"

Pepper sighed. "The first time you cheated on me, I told you that if you did it again, I was going to leave. Your past weekend in Las Vegas has now been the second time, and now I have to go."

"What?" He gasped. "How could you have possibly known that?"

"It doesn't matter. You just confirmed it for me. Goodbye Tony." She said as she got behind the cart to push it. "JARVIS, open the elevator please."

>Opening elevator door<

"You know what? No. JARVIS, Lock the elevator doors."

>Master Stark, The elevator doors do not have the ability to lock<

"Then shut it down!"

>Yes Master Stark<

"Tony!" Pepper yelled, "This is petty. I don't deserve this, and I think you know that."

"No Pep. I was drunk. I didn't mean it."

"Well you meant it enough to do it a second time!"

Tony rubbed his eyes.

"What am I too boring for you? Do you not love me? Is it because I'm not blonde?"

Tony pressed his palms harder into his eyes. He didn't say a word.

"Answer me!" She screamed.

Steve could hear her through the floor.

"I'm a dumbass Pep." Tony's voice broke between words.

"At least you have one thing correct." She splat out, "JARVIS, Start up the elevator."

>Starting up elevator<

Soft tears started rolling down his face as she went in to the elevator. His sobs were audible as the elevator descended, and Pepper disappeared from sight.

***

20 minutes after Steve had heard Pepper yelling, he found Tony standing in his the doorway of his room. He took off his headphones as Tony walked towards him.

They both were silent as Tony pulled up a desk chair and placed it next to Steve's bed. He sat down on it backwards and rested his chin on the back of the seat.

Tony knew there was no way that pepper could have know about Vegas unless someone had told her. He knew it was Steve, but deep down, he didn't care. This whole cheating situation just helped him get Pepper out of he house, and even closer to Steve.

"So," He sniffed, "Pepper will not be living with us anymore. She found out about last weekend."

Steve's face showed understanding. On the inside, he was saddened to see Tony like this.

"You know, I should listen to you more often. I need you to keep me in place."

Steve laughed. "Yeah, it seems like it."

Tony took in Steve's face again and realized how grateful he was to be in the same room with such a genuine hearted person.


	8. September 2011 - What I do for a living

Ever since his brake-up with Pepper, Tony went through a major personality change. He had calmed down quite a bit. His drinking had slowed, and some might even go as far as to say that he was actually nice to be around. That some would be Steve. Tony had spent most of his free time sulking and having to be cheered up by Steve. Nowadays, it was the little things like the Stark Children's Expo that were nice distractions for Tony.

Steve was happy to see that the Stark Expo was still a thing. He remembered a particular time when He and Bucky had gone all those years ago. The fact that Tony had opened it up to children now made him happy.

As Tony and Steve walked down the rows of booths, they looked at all of the different projects the kids had displayed. The booths were the place for the kids to present their findings in all areas of science. They ranged from the over-used potato clocks, to the more advanced isolation of pure bismuth from Pepto Bismol. No matter the project, it was still a great honor for any child to be allowed a presenter pass.

Each child would start nervously smiling as Mr. Stark and his right hand man approached their table. Their parents would watch in awe as their little geniuses explained their passion for science to the two national heroes.

After every presentation, Steve and Tony would clap and move on to the next booth. While Tony was happy that all of these children were interested in science, he felt the same overall feeling of generality. There was not really a single project that stood out to him. He had seen it all before.

Tony and Steve got to the end of the last row of kids as they finally noticed one display that stood out. It was a young boy, 10 or 11 maybe. He had short brown hair that matched his inviting eyes. Behind him were his mother and father. Beside him was a monitor that had a PowerPoint that was ready to be played.

"Hello," Tony greeted as he stuck out his hand for him to shake, "You are?"

"Peter, Peter Parker." The boy responded.

"Nice to meet you Peter." Steve replied as he shook his hand as well. "What do you have to show us today?"

Peter grinned as he grabbed his presentation remote. "What I have for you today is more of a theory than a finding. Now, as you may know, the morality of consuming animal meat has been under question lately. Some have even gone out of their way to completely cut all animal products out of their diet. They say that it makes them feel bad knowing that an animal had to die in order for them to eat, which is a valid point."

"Let me guess," Tony interjected, "You're here to offer a solution?"

"Exactly Mr. Stark." Peter continued. "What if we could still enjoy the luxury of meat, but at hardly any cost to the animal?"

Steve became more interested as Peter spoke, "And how do you propose we do that?" He asked.

Peter switched to the next slide on his PowerPoint. "Stem cell research is a fairly new discovery in modern medicine, and I believe that if we use stem cells from say, a cow, and implant them onto a sort of scaffold, then we will be able to grow our steaks outside of the animal's body."

Tony softly nodded his head. His face was expressionless making Peter even more nervous.

"Mr. Stark, I'm no expert, obviously, but I think that if we created the scaffold out of another natural material like a collagen, and grew muscles and organs using minute tissue samples from the animals themselves, then we will be able to fix a huge moral issue in today's meat industry."

"I think that's a great idea," Steve said unsure of the scientific lingo Peter had used, "right Tony?"

"It's near genius." Tony said.

Peter laughed in relief. "Thank you Mr. Stark."

"But there is a problem."

Steve and Peter both looked at Tony with confusion.

"There is no proof that your idea will work, and I know that if you had the resources to perform this experiment, there would be a medium well filet mignon sitting on the table in front of me."

"I can explain. I'm fully com-"Peter was interrupted.

"That's why I am offering you space and supplies in my lab for you to prove your hypothesis."

The grin on Peters face stretched farther than ear to ear. "Really!?" He asked.

"Yes Peter. Let's be honest here, how is a bottle rocket going to change the world? I can tell, this project is the only one here with real potential."

Peter nervously laughed and turned to his parents.

They smiled back at him.

Tony pulled out a business card and a pen. He wrote his private email on the back and handed it to Peter. "Write me when you're bored. I'll give little PETA parker whatever he needs. We could even ask Dr. Banner for some help."

"Dr. Banner? Thank you so much!" He squealed as he ran in and bulldozed Tony and Steve into a group hug. It was getting too hard to control his excitement. "You guys are the best." He praised.

Steve looked at Tony and smiled. Tony smiled back. They both thought Peter was adorable.


	9. May 2012 - Well I can't

The world had been quiet for the last couple months. Only single avengers were being called out on missions, and they liked it that way.

The last person to be called out was Tony, and with bruises and scrapes all over his body, he just wanted to relax. He sipped on drink number one of his five drink a week allowance.

"JARVIS, ask Steve if he wants to watch a movie with me."

>Yes Master Stark<

Tony opened up his Netflix account.

>Mr. Rogers will be down in a few minutes<

Like JARVIS had said, minutes later, Steve was walking down the staircase and towards the couch.

"What are we watching tonight?" Steve asked.

"Whatever you want." Tony answered as he handed him the TV remote.

Steve started searching through the list of movies. Tony watched as Steve read the descriptions of all of the familiar movies. Then he finally chose something: Good Will Hunting.

"This one sounds interesting." Steve said as he looked to Tony for his approval.

"Oh. That's a good one." Tony agreed.

They started the movie and got comfy on the couch. Steve had crossed his legs and completely wrapped himself in a blanket. Tony had laid down sideways with his legs sprawled out on the couch.

"Now, that dude is Matt Damon." Tony pointed out just as the film started.

Steve nodded along.

"Now that dude, is his real life best friend Ben Affleck."

"That's cool." Steve remarked.

Throughout the majority of the movie, the two were silent. At important moments in the plot, Tony would spew out an interesting trivial fact, and every once in a while, there would be a scene or a phrase that would make them laugh.

It finally came to the point in the movie were the mood had drastically changed, and everything slowed down.

"This is not your fault." Robin Williams consoled.

Steve could feel his throat drying.

"I know."

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault." He repeated.

Steve's eyes grew damp.

Tony noticed.

"I know, I know!" Will cried out as he bear hugged his therapist.

By now, Steve was sobbing just as loud as Will was into a throw pillow.

Tony paused the movie. "You okay?" He asked him.

Steve nodded as he cleared his nose.

"You need a hug?" Tony asked in attempts to comfort him.

Steve nodded again sharply and scooted in closer to Tony. They embraced each other intensely for a good 30 seconds. When they released, they remained close, inches apart from each other's faces. The way Steve breathed shallowly through his mouth was stunning, and Tony felt nothing holding him back anymore.

He slowly adjusted himself slightly above Steve, inch by inch, up and forward. Steve picked up the hints and started leaning back.

Eventually, Steve was laid down flat on the sofa, and Tony braced himself just over him. He hung there for a second before wiping one of the tears off of Steve's face. Tony could feel his pulse accelerating. The arc reactor in his chest lit up bright enough to be seen through his black t-shirt. Steve did nothing in protest so Tony went in. He kissed him.

The feeling of Tony's fluid lips was long and tender up against his as they separated, then connected, over and over again against his own.

Something within Steve was fulfilled once again. He felt a sense of love and appreciation that he hadn't felt since the 1940's. He was so grateful that Tony was brave enough to make the first move.

He would have done something sooner if only he knew Tony was ready. He didn't even know Tony would have him that way.

Needless to say, Steve's attraction to Tony was always there, but there were factors that kept him from acting. Tony was in a committed relationship, Tony didn't seem to be interested in men, Steve wasn't sure he was over Bucky, he didn't know that he could please Tony in the ways he might want. But this contact broke down all of these barriers that were in place.

Tony looked Steve in the eyes and smiled. He smiled back. They both felt an enormous amount of joy which they didn't need to express. It was pretty obvious how they felt about each other. 

Tony relaxed his arms and slouched onto Steve's chest. He laid his head on Steve's sternum. Steve wrapped his hand around Tony's back and pulled him closely.

They stayed like this long enough for Tony to fall asleep. Steve looked down at the person who laid innocently on his chest. He reached out his hand and started curling a lock of Tony's hair with his finger just like he did all those years ago with Bucky. In that moment, Steve realized how proud Bucky would be if he could have been there to see how much Steve had grown.


	10. May 2012 - Stuck in the middle

"So what's this kids name again?" Bruce asked.

"Peter Parker." Tony answered. "He's the sweetest kid you'll ever meet. He'll restore your faith in humanity."

"I figured." Bruce commented, "He has obviously earned your affection."

Tony laughed. "I'm not lying. This kid is really great. We've been emailing for a couple weeks now, and I've had time to gather all of the supplies. Pete has explained his plans in detail, and I've tweaked them of course. We're ready to do this. Now, it's just a matter of when he gets here."

***

Peter stepped out of his mother's car and onto the front step of the Stark Tower.

"Do you have your phone Peter?" Mrs. Parker asked through the open car window.

"Yes mom."

"What about your-"

"It's alright ma. I've made sure I had everything over five times now. Trust me, I don't want to screw this up."

"Alright Peter. I'll pick you up at 5:30. Love you!" She waved as she drove away.

"Bye!" He replied as he watched her car merge with the rest of the busy New York traffic.

Peter walked up to the glass doors and took a deep breath. He opened the doors, walked in and took in the fabled sight of the lobby and glass elevator. He chuckled as he realized what he had to do next.

"JARVIS?" He called out. He waited for the AI to answer.

>Yes sir? <

He laughed in awe as he spoke to the famous robot. "My name is Peter Parker, I have an appointment with Mr. Stark."

>Oh yes. Would you like me to take you to him? <

"Yes, please."

JARVIS opened the elevator and Peter stepped in. He slowly ascendant up the many levels of the tower until the car finally stopped, and the doors opened once more.

***

>Master Stark? <

"Yes?" Tony answered.

>Mr. Parker has arrived<

"Alright, let him up."

Within a minute, Peter was on their level with an eager grin on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Stark," Peter greeted as he rushed over to Tony and Bruce's workbench. "It's an honor to meet you Dr. Banner." He said as he reached for Bruce's hand to shake. Bruce shook back with an overwhelming smile on his face.

He turned to Tony, "Well isn't he the cutest little scientist you've ever seen?"

"I told you!" Tony elaborated.

After debriefing Bruce on all that Peter and Tony had discussed, the three brains got to work.

"Alright everyone," Tony announced to the camera that would record all of their findings, "The time is 11:36 AM. Present in the room is Dr. Bruce Banner, Novak Middle School student, Peter Parker, and yours truly, Tony Stark. This is our first attempt at Peter's brainchild..." Tony was at a loss for words, "What are we calling it Pete?"

Peter turned to the camera and said, "Lab grown steak."

"Well that was anticlimactic." Tony said in response to the extremely ordinary sounding name. "A successful experiment will take an estimated five weeks. The three of us will be meeting every Saturday from 11:15 AM to about 5:00 PM until we are able to produce the softest, juiciest steak that would make Gordon Ramsey shit his pants."

Peter and Bruce laughed from all the way across the laboratory.

"Who's with me?" Tony yelled as he turned to his lab mates.

"I am"

"Me"

"Alright, let's do this."

The three of them started creating. Tony had the most knowledge of engineering, so he built the device that would encapsulate the growing meat along with the help of Peter. Meanwhile, Bruce brainstormed different methods of how to induce cell differentiation. The sizzling of the soldering iron, and the scratching of pencils on paper could be heard throughout the room.

"Hey Peter." Bruce started. By then it was 2:30 and they had made great progress already.

"Yes Dr. Banner?"

"What are schools like nowadays?"

Peter laughed. "Well, are you asking for any other kid's experience, or mine?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked

"You see," Peter explained, "I'm a pretty dorky kid. The other boys in my grade are wasting their lives in regular placement while I'm over here in advanced. They look at me like I have eight arms when I tell them I like the challenge."

Tony chuckled.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm always thinking about the future. I want to make my insignificant, meaningless life worth something. I know that if I have a 4.0 GPA, there's a higher chance I'll get accepted to a great college. 'Interning' here is gonna help me out even more."

"Sounds like fun." Tony responded sarcastically.

They continued working for a little while longer. Steve had gotten bored of being alone upstairs and finally came down to the lab to check on Tony.

"Hey Tony." Steve said as he walked down the stairs of the lab.

"Hey babe." Tony responded.

Peter and Bruce just looked at each other, their eyebrows scrunched as if to ask, "Did I hear him right?"

Steve came up behind Tony, leaned over him, and wrapped his arms around his midsection. He rested his head on the side of Tony's neck after he planted three soft kisses on it.

Bruce's eyes widened and Peter wrapped his hand around his mouth in attempts to stifle a laugh. His cheeks were just as red as Steve's.

"JARVIS. Did you catch that?" Bruce asked as he looked straight into the camera that was still recording everything.

"Tony! You said people wouldn't care these days." Steve reminded, now embarrassed because of his actions.

"They don't hon, it's just that these two are a bunch of immature perverts." Tony clarified as he reached over to Peter and ruffled his hair. 

Steve laughed. "Well, I'll be upstairs. Do you guys want me to order you a pizza or something?"

Tony and Peter both nodded, and Steve walked back up the stairs.

"By the way," Tony reminded, "nothing caught on that camera is to leave this room."

Peter nodded, thinking of what reprocussions might come from disobeying that order. Bruce just laughed, still in disbelief.

***

As the day ended, the newly formed team wrapped up their work and went their separate ways. Bruce left on his own, and Tony and Steve walked Peter to his mother's car on the way out. Steve waved goodbye as he watched Peter drive off.

"How was it?" Mary Parker asked her son, "Did you have fun?"

"Mr. Stark is dating Captain Rogers!" He blurted without thinking.

Mary turned to Peter. "What? How do you know that?"

"Captain Rogers came up behind Tony and kissed his neck a few times. They were calling each other 'babe," and 'honey,' and everything. It was great!" Peter answered, his cheeks were aching from all of the pent up excitement he could finally express.

"And how does that make you feel?" Mary asked.

"Empowered." Peter responded.


	11. July 2012- Useless

As weeks went by, Steve and Tony's relationship had strengthened. Steve continued to sleep in Tony's bed just as he had been ever since Tony had invited him back in May. Their relationship seemed to move quicker than expect. It made sense seeing as Steve and Tony had already been living together, did everything together, and already had a preexisting friendship before they started dating. Tony benefited from the whole situation. Steve was turning him into the domestic man nobody would have expected him to be, and neither of them minded.

As far as bodily pleasure went, when they were both in the mood, they would enjoy each other's passion as gently as Steve desired. Occasionally, Steve would give into Tony's arduous lust. It was a big surprise to Tony when he found out he had not taken his new love's virginity after their first time together.

Physicality aside, tonight was a cause for celebration. For on that past Saturday, Tony, Peter, and Bruce had finally designed a device that enclosed the first ever "lab grown steak". It was only a matter of days before all of the cells that were living on the scaffold would convert, and grow as a tender muscle.

Of course, the experiment had not been deemed a complete success yet, but Tony was still proud of his team for all they had accomplished. Proud enough to take his dearest out for a lavish dinner at the critically acclaimed, "Dorsia".  

"Tony, this restaurant is gorgeous." Steve commented.

"Yeah. That's probably why is so damn hard to get reservations, even for me."

"I swear," Steve started, "every once in a while, I like to look back at my life and try to make changes so that I live the best life I possibly could. This has been the first time in a long time that I truly have nothing to change. I go on bi-monthly missions and save people's lives. I live in the goddamn Stark Tower for crying out loud, and not to mention, I have the world's greatest boyfriend who pretty much pulled me up from the ashes, quite literally."

Tony blushed.

"I love you Tony." Steve charmed.

He was pleased to hear what Steve had said. It was the first time in their two month relationship that either of them had said that.

"I-I love you too Steve." He managed to get out. They leaned over the table and kissed each other.

"To us." Tony said as he picked up his wine glass to make a toast.

Steve did the same, and they both sipped on their drinks.

"You know," Steve continued, "I can't get drunk."

Tony scoffed. "What's the science behind that?"

"The super serum somehow desensitizes the neurotransmitters in my brain to any kind of mild intoxicant like alcohol." Steve explained.

"Oh Stevie, you're so hot when you talk nerdy to me. Keep going!" Tony joked.

***

Within thirty minutes of them ordering, their food had arrived. Tony pulled out a fork and a knife and started cutting into his lobster without question. Steve however, had to take a second look at his food.

"Is this the appetizer?" He asked, concerned.

"No, why?" Tony answered as he leaned in to get a closer look at Steve's plate. "Oh god!" Tony yelled, "That steak was $79. Why is it so small?"

Steve picked up the bottle cap sized steak on his fork and put the whole thing in his mouth. "I'm ready when you are." He said once he had chewed and swallowed the tiny piece of meat.

Finally, Tony was able to take a bite of his lobster. He was surprised again to find that his fish was cold, and he instantly spit it out. "Want to go somewhere else?" He blurted at Steve, now annoyed.

"Yeah." Steve said noticing Tony's disgust. They both stood up and started to leave.

Just before they stepped away from the table, Tony pulled out his wallet and left three, hundred dollar bills on the table. "I would kill for a cheese steak." He said as he locked arms with Steve and walked to the door. 

As they made their way to the front entrance, a man came barreling from the bathroom so quickly and aimlessly that he ran right into Tony, almost knocking him over. This man's hair was perfect. The, presumably, wine stains that covered his face, collar, and power suit only added mystery to the man's menacing snarl.

"Watch it fruitcakes!" He yelled at Steve and Tony as he continued sprinting.

Steve looked confused. "Fruitcakes?" He asked Tony.

"It's nothing." He said knowing how sensitive Steve could get, "He's just a fucking psycho."  

***

After a short cab ride, they arrived at the all night food truck that was always parked a few city blocks down from the tower. By then, the two had just gotten their sandwiches and were sitting on the foldable chairs in front of the truck.

Steve picked up his freshly cooked sandwich. The hot oil squeezed out from the end as he bit into it. "Much better." Steve said with shreds of meat hanging out of his mouth. Tony chuckled at the adorable man sitting across from him.


	12. June 2014- Passing time

After two years of diligent experimentation, Peter and his team had finally yielded a successful specimen of artificial beef. The memories of hard work and great fun fled Tony's, Bruce's, and Peter's mind as they all shared one of the three effective 14oz trials.

As if the project's success wasn't a reward enough, Tony wanted to extend the payoff by taking Peter to a Yankee game.

"Mr. Stark, I don't know how many times I can thank you for this." Peter commented.

"You don't have to kid, you've earned it." Tony said as he took a drink of his ballpark beer.

"Yeah," Steve chimed in, "It sounds like you guys put in a lot of work."

"I can't believe it! We're so close to the players. I can almost hear them talking in the dugout."

Steve peered over Peter. He looked so happy, like he had never been this happy in his entire life. That made Steve that much more cheerful.

The players from both teams spread out onto their positions and the announcer came on the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, the New York Yankees and the Boston Red sox."

The whole stadium cheered as cheesy organ music blared. Steve wrapped his arm around Tony and moved a bit closer to him. The game started shortly after.

Batter, Grady Sizemore stepped up to home plate. He'd get flustered after most of his pitches from Mike Pineda would turn out to be strikes against him. It was a good start for Pineda seeing as he been out for two years because of a shoulder injury.

After Sizemore struck out, it was Dustin Pedroia's turn to bat.

"Pedey!" Peter yelled out to the field.

Tony and Steve turned to each other in shock.

"I didn't know you were a Sox fan." Tony accused.

Peter laughed. "I thought it might have been a deal breaker if I told you beforehand."

"Hustler." Tony scoffed.

Peter really didn't know the first thing about baseball. He was just regurgitating small phrases he had heard his dad yell at their television at home whenever he watched sports.

A few more players had struck out, and now New York was batting. The first to go was Derek Jeter. His first two pitches resulted in nothing, but it was the third pitch that sent Jeter to first base. The three of them whooped and cheered along with all of the other 48,000 people.

By the fourth inning, nearly an hour later, neither teams had scored. Both sides were putting up a fight. With a Yankee on first and another on second, the batter swung his bat sending the ball right through the center of the field allowing both of the men on the bases to make it home. Finally, New York had put some numbers on the board: 2-0.

Steve and Tony stood up from excitement clapping and yelling out. Peter thought he might lose his hearing because of how loud it was. Steve reached over to peter to high-five him as he sat back down.

Then in the fifth inning, Dean Anna hit a home run making the score 3-0. And again, the whole stadium was up in roars scaring Peter unexpectedly.

Within five minutes of that homerun, another Yankee sent the ball slightly to the left but high enough to give the man on 3rd base enough time to make it back to home plate. Making the score 4-0. The whole hoopla from the audience quickly started then settled once again leaving Peter just a bit flustered.

The seventh inning had been slightly better for Boston. Daniel Nava had hit a homerun into the crowd, 4-1. Seeing as they were in New York, only some of the fans were respectfully applauding. But the majority of all the fans had had a little too much to drink and were booing. This majority did include Tony. It was Peter this time, who was whooping and throwing his fists in the air in joy for his team.

Steve shook his head. "Petey, it's a lost cause." He said to Peter.

Peter looked over to Steve and rolled his eyes.

As the game came to the ninth inning, Peter and the rest of the Boston fans came to realize that New York had won and there was nothing they could do about it.

***

By the time the three of them had escaped the mosh pit of Yankee fans that congregated in celebration in front of the stadium's exit, it was almost midnight. Tony and Steve were big enough to navigate their way through the crowded streets, but Peter had to hang on to the bottom of Steve's shirt.

The feelings of claustrophobia were only slightly alleviated as they sat in the cramped back seat of the taxi. Steve and Tony each clung to the side doors, making enough room for Peter in the middle.

"Thanks Mr. Stark. That was awesome even though the Sox didn't win."

"No problem Peter. I have no issues rewarding people who deserve it." Tony responded. He peered over at Steve and winked.

"Well the question has to be asked." Peter continued, "What now?"

Tony shrugged. "If you have any more genius ideas in that melon of yours, email me. I'd be more than happy to work with you again."


	13. August 2014 (part 1) - Thanks for the memories

As another boring Tuesday passed, Tony thought to check his email. He noticed that he had one new message, and when he opened it, it read:

 

Peter

peter.parker@gmail.com

 

Mr. Stark,

It's been a while since I've had quiet time to think or read, and access to any computer. I'm sorry to say that I don't think I'll be able to contribute anymore projects because of the death of my parents. They died in that plane crash on June 30, 2014 on their way to a business trip. I don't even remember the last thing I'd said to them.

I was released into the custody of my aunt May. She's been a mess ever since my uncle Ben died three years ago. I love her dearly, but she's just getting old. Her house is in shambles and I don't even think she has a job anymore.

Now that all of my luxuries from home are gone, I spend my spare time mourning and imagining what my life would be like if my parents were still alive today. I miss you and Steve. I'm sorry that this sounds so sad, this is just what it's like for me now. Thank you for all that you've done for me.

 

Until we meet again,

P. Parker 

***

Tony grew concerned as he finished reading Peters message. It broke his heart to hear that the life of the child he cared about was practically ruined because of something he couldn't control. He wondered how much better off Peter would be if he could just intervene.


	14. August 2014 (part 2) - To the end

"Steve." Tony called, "Steve!" He ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

Steve whipped his head toward Tony. "What? Did something happen?" He asked.

"Bad news." Tony explained as he settled on the sofa beside Steve. "You remember that plane that crashed a couple months ago coming from San Francisco?"

Steve nodded.

"Both of Peter's parents were on that flight."

"Oh my god! There were no survivors. What happened to Peter?"

"He's living with his aunt. His email didn't seem happy. I know he doesn't want to be there."

"How awful." Steve looked down at the floor in sorrow.

"He told me how she doesn't have a job, is living off welfare, and how her house is a mess ever since her husband died."

"It's such a shame for this to happen to such a great kid."

"Yeah." Tony thought real hard about whether or not he should say what he was about to say. He realized it would be for the best. "That's why I want us to adopt him."

Steve looked at him as if he were crazy. "Y-you want to what?"

Tony swallowed hard. "I want us to adopt Peter Parker. He's obviously not happy where he is and I-"

"Okay, okay, okay. I can see why, but really Tony? Do you think we're ready for a child? Do you think you are ready for a child? I've heard what people have said about you from before I met you, and that Tony doesn't sound like parenting material."

"Steve, you've changed me. Ask any other Avenger. They'll tell you that after you came around here and after Pepper left me, I've mellowed out quite a bit. You were the one that showed me that I could be a man better than my father. You've shown me that I do in fact have a heart that is capable of loving more than just myself." Tony took a deep breath and continued, "I've spent more time around this kid than any other child in my adult life. I can tell, he's special. I want to mentor him. He has real potential. I will not let him be wasted. We save thousands of lives a year, easily. What's one more?"

Steve felt what Tony had said. He did love Tony and maybe Peter would elevate their relationship even more. "You're right. I would love to have Peter live with us."

"Great!" Tony interrupted, "I'll get right on the paperwork." He started running back to the stairs.

"Wait!" Steve yelled as he grabbed Tony's wrist. He stood up in front of Tony. "You didn't let me finish. Do you really think they would give Peter to a couple like us?"

"Yes of course. Gay couples adopt children from Africa. I'm sure they'd rather put Peter in our hands than an unfit court-appointed guardian."

"No not that we're gay. You really think they'd let us have custody of Peter even though we're not married. Trust me Tony I want kids. I've researched modern day adoption, and while it is perfectly legal for two unmarried people to adopt there is nothing stopping social services or DCFS from judging."

Once again, Tony actually took time to think before he acted. This time, his plan felt right.

He reached out and grabbed Steve's hands as he slowly lowered himself onto one knee. He brought one of Steve's hands up to his mouth and kissed it. Steve smiled in confusion.

Tony looked up into Steve's eyes of sky. "Then marry me." Tony said. Steve was speechless. "I mean you're already wearing a ring so..."

"I-I. Uh, Y-yes." His voice was unsteady but sure.

Tony was ecstatic. He stood back up, leaned in, and kissed him. It felt as if it was their first time on the sofa. "Great!" He exclaimed. "Just killed two birds with one stone."

"Smart ass." Steve called as Tony ran back to his room.

***

"Hey Tony." Steve called.

Tony turned over in bed to face him. "Yeah babe?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Stevie."

Steve uncovered his hand from the comforter and used it to reach into his collar. He took off the necklace that always hid under his shirt. He played with the ring that was strung on the cord. He pulled the string that held the ring for the past 70 years until the fibers keeping it together came apart and the piece of jewelry laid in his hand.

"I want you to have this." He said as he placed it on Tony's ring finger. "When I was waiting for my boyfriend to come home from the war, I had to work double shifts at this diner in order to make rent. One day when I was walking home from a closing shift, there was this bum sitting in the alley right behind the diner who had this pile of pick pocketed jewelry for sale. I saw these two matching rings in the heap and I bought them. One for him, one for me. When he came home, I was going to 'propose' to him. I knew we couldn't actually get married, it was symbolic, ya know. When he died, I couldn't imagine giving that ring to anyone else, so I kept it to myself. Then I met you and here we are today."

Tony looked at the ring on his finger. "I'm so glad you deemed me worthy. Now, let's go get our son."


	15. September 2014 - Rumble

"Are you ready for this?" Steve asked Tony as he adjusted Tony's slightly crooked tie.

"You bet I am." Tony replied. He reached up and fixed the direction of the small quiff of Steve's hair.

"Remember, keep it polite, but direct." Steve reminded.

Tony buttoned up his suit. "Yeah, Yeah." He said as he started walking to the front door of May Parker's home.

They knocked on the metal cover in front of the door. Both of their pulses were throbbing in their ears as they waited for an answer. A minute later, they could finally hear the locks turning and the door opening.

The door revealed a little old woman with stringy white hair pulled back into a bun. "Can I help you?" She cheerfully asked.

"Uh, yes." Steve started. "We're here about Peter. You're May Parker, correct?"

"Oh! Yes." She exclaimed. "But you missed him. He just went to school."

"We'd actually like to speak with you if that's alright." Tony explained.

"Alright." She responded as she opened the door farther to let them in.

Tony stepped into the house and took a look around. Peter was not at all exaggerating in any way when he said that the house was a wreck. There were books, daily newspapers, dirty dinner plates and Werther's caramel wrappers all over the place. Knowing Peter, his room was probably the cleanest in the whole house.

The two sat down next to each other at the kitchen table. May sat down in front of them.

"Now, this isn't about the Anderson twins, is it? We've already talked to the principal about the lunch room incident. I know my Peter would never hurt anyone unless they deserved it." She attempted to clarify.

"Actually, we're not from any school, Ms. Parker. My name is Tony Stark, this is my partner Captain Steve Rogers."

"Oh! Peter always talks about you two. He tries to explain his science mumbo jumbo to me. I don't understand any of it, but it makes him happy."

Steve smiled and cleared his throat. "Well, he's stayed in contact with us, and he's recently expressed to us about his parents. We feel terrible for his loss."

May nodded. "Oh. Such a tragedy, isn't it?"

"May," Tony interjected, "he also told us about how he... isn't exactly pleased with his living situation."

May learned forward and rubbed her forehead. "I knew he wasn't okay." Her voice dropped an octave. "He's such a sweet boy though. He tries his best not to complain, but it's just so hard. After my husband died, it all went downhill. We wanted kids, but it wasn't in the cards. When they told me that Peter needed a place to stay, I graciously accepted without realizing that I just couldn't do it. It's not like I can just give him back. He's my responsibility. I-I just want what's best for him."

"We have a solution." Steve started, "Tony and I are getting married, and obviously, we can't have any kids of our own. And... under these circumstances, we are interested in adopting Peter."

The woman started to cry. "I love that little boy with all my heart, and it would hurt me to see him go. I think it would just about kill me to see that boy roll downhill with me."

Tony reached out and held May's hand on the table. "We do intend to file a petition to adopt Peter, and it would save you a very lengthy and annoying investigation if you would voluntarily surrender your parental rights. We will provide you with legal representation if you need it."

She exhaled deeply. "I'll do it."

"Thank you Ms. Parker. You have no idea how much this means to us." Steve thanked.

"I'll do it, but you two have to promise me something."

"Anything." Tony suggested.

"You give little Peter the best life he could possibly have."

"Of course." Tony continued, "That's why we want to do this. For Peter."

***

Tony, Steve, and May continued to discuss the legalities of the process. They made it clear to her that they would provide anything she needed during the adoption. They also asked that she wouldn't tell Peter anything until all of the paper work was official. He was under 14, so he didn't have to give written consent to be adopted. As long as May stayed confident in her decision, Tony and Steve would become Peter's legal guardians. Peter would be theirs.


	16. November 2014 - House of memories

After two stressful months of interviews, investigations, drop-ins, and inspections from social workers and agency officials Tony and Steve had finally earned their date with a judge.

In that time, May Parker, thankfully, stuck with her gut instinct and did not act on her second thoughts. On the 12th of November, she signed away her rights to Peter. It was only after Judge Lydia Hernandez declared that Steve's PTSD had dissipated, Tony did not have a drinking problem, and that Peter was not in any danger because of Steve or Tony's extreme occupations, that custody was granted to the couple.

The two thanked May for her cooperation and bravery in everything. The next day they would return to the house and move Peter out.

***

"Are you ready for this?" Steve asked Tony as Tony parked his car in the driveway of the house.

"I'm fucking ready, Steve." He responded.

Steve winced. "We really shouldn't curse around Peter once he's home with us."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Stevie, the kids almost a teenager. I think he can handle some colorful language."

Steve ignored him as they approached the front door again. After knocking, May let them in and they waited on the crumby sofa for Peter to come home from school.

***

Peter was finally back home by 3:02 pm. "Hi aunt May."

"Hello Peter." She called from the living room couch.

"Did you see that Rolls Royce parked outside? It's so- Oh!" He noticed Steve and Tony sitting across from his aunt.

"Hey! Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers! Uh, WH-what are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled out his earbuds.

"Where here to talk to you." Steve answered.

"Uh-uh, Okay. Let's go to my room." He pointed down the hallway in the direction of his room.

Peter set his backpack up against the wall and guided the two to his bedroom. It was just as Tony had suspected: the neatest room on the block. The books on the shelf were organized by color and the pens on his desk were lined up from biggest to smallest.

Steve and Tony sat on the edge of Peter's bed. Peter pulled up his desk chair and sat in front of them.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you guys. What's up?" He asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Nothing much." Tony started, "How about you?"

He seemed distressed by the question. "I mean, it is what it is. I'm fine." It was obvious that he was not fine.

"Everything's good?" Tony asked, "You're happy?"

The question hit Peter like a train. It was so unexpected. Peter really didn't know what to say. He had told himself that he was happy but even he didn't believe that anymore. With all the change that had happened, he hadn't given himself enough time to grieve or adapt. He wasn't okay.

"I-I'm Great." Peter said as he nodded his head sharply. The look on Tony's face was unconvinced, but the second he looked into Steve's solace eyes, he broke. He started shaking his head. "No, No, No! I'm not Okay!" He yelled. His lips quivered and his eyes were moistening. "I can't do this anymore. I lost my parents. I lost everything. " He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "I love May," he sobbed, "But I don't want to be here anymore."

Steve couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked over to Peter, arms open, and ready for a hug. Peter stood up and crushed Steve's ribs with his arms. Steve didn't mind. "We're here for you, Peter." He whispered to him.

Tony opened up the side of his jacket. He pulled out a copy of the legal document that was issued the day before. He swung his way over to Peter. "Read that right there." He said as he pointed to the line of the document that read, "Legal Guardians: Anthony Stark, Steven Rogers."

Peter put his glasses back on. He didn't quite understand what that was supposed to mean until he saw his name at the top of the paper. "Y-you adopted me?" He let out.

Tony nodded.

Peter charged Tony and gripped him even harder than he did Steve. He cried out into Tony's chest. "Thank you." His voice cracked from joy.

Tony rubbed the back of Peters head in comfort. He could feel Peter's innocence surrounding him. He could also feel his tears seeping through his $200 business shirt and onto his skin.

He took his hand off his head. "Peter, I love you kid, but you've got to watch the Armani."

He took a step back and laughed as he wiped off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "When do I leave here?" He asked.

"Right now."

***

May tried to ignore the scuffling of Peter's sneakers across the floor as he gathered all of his various possession from around the house.  She dreaded the thought of being alone again even though she knew it was coming since Tony and Peter had visited.

"I know this is going to be hard for the both of us," Peter said to her with his hands grasped around her shoulders, "but it's for the best." Once again, Tears started to well up in his face. "I'll come back and visit you anytime you want, if you'd like." He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll miss you."

May started to cry as well. She realized how much she had failed Peter. It pained her to accept that she couldn't provide for such a fragile, pure boy like him.

***

The new family stood outside of the old house. The three boxes containing all of Peter's things sat in front of the car.

"Dad," He said as he looked at Tony, "Pops," He said as he looked towards Steve, "Let's go home."


	17. February 2015 - Flowers on the wall

It was only after attempting to make Peter breakfast, that Tony realized he couldn't actually cook. That first time, Peter just stared back at the burnt food that sat on the plate.

"Oh come on, Dad. You've got, like, all the money in the world, and you still can't scramble an egg." Peter laughed.

"Hey!" Tony defended, "That's what I built robots for."

"Then why isn't JARVIS cooking breakfast?"

"Zip it Julia Child. I thought it would be more personal if I cooked for you."

He picked up a bundle of rubbery eggs. Just by squishing them in his fingers, he could tell that they were not edible. "Pop's food is much better."

"Psh," Tony scoffed, "Your Pop doesn't know shit."

"Language!" Steve scolded as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh please." Tony said as he placed the dirty pan in the sink. "JARVIS, clean that please."

>Yes Master Stark<

Steve grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Peter. Tony walked over to the island and leaned forward.

"So, your father and I have something to tell you." Tony started.

Peter crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"Some time in the next two or three years, we're going to get married."

"Cool!" Peter smiled. "That's great." He got out his smart phone and started texting in his lap.

"I'll take you to school today." Steve said. 

"Alright." He responded over the sound that the keyboard on his phone made as he typed. 

Steve leaned forward to see Peter's screen. "Who are you talking to?" He asked.

"Harry." Peter said as he turned off his phone and placed it face down on the table.

"Does Harry have a last name?" Tony asked now curious.

"Harry Osborn."

Tony recognized that name. "What's his father's name?"

"Norman?" Peter answered unsure of what connection Tony was trying to make.

"Norman Osborn, as in Oscorp?"

"Yeah." Peter assured, "Harry's pretty rich."

"Pretty rich?" Tony joked, "His dad is worth more than Stark industries. What's a kid like him doing in a middle-class public school?"

Peter shrugged. "Being my friend?" He answered.

Tony walked over to the cabinets. He grabbed the box of corn flakes from one, and a bowl from the other. He placed the bowl in front of Peter before getting the jug of milk from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. He then proceeded to make his son a bowl of cereal.

"Is that any better, your majesty?" He cynically remarked.

Throughout the entire process, Peter watched as Tony committed the ultimate sin. "You poured the milk before the cereal." He strained as if it was causing him physical pain.

Tony glared at him. "Just eat the damn cereal."

"Hey Petey." Steve called.

Peter looked up from his breakfast with drops of milk pooling on his bottom lip and a mouth full of cornflakes. "Hm?" He muttered.

"What's the name of your school? I need to program the GPS."

He swallowed his food. "Uh, Novak Middle." He answered.

Then, Steve remembered. Novak Middle school was where he went all those years ago. Suddenly Steve recalled all of his memories from that school like the time he had asked his fellow classmate Stacy Fishman out on a date. Or when Steve took that girl Margot to the dance. He somehow even remembered the one time he brought home a report card with straight A's.

"N-Novak?" He stuttered with joy. "I went to Novak."'

Peter laughed noticing his father's upbeat tone. "Wow. Really?"

Steve nodded.

***

"So," Steve started as he drove out of the garage, "How'd you meet this Harry kid?"

Peter placed his backpack at his feet. "Well, He was in my homeroom class in seventh grade, and the teacher put our seats next to each other. Being the talkative one he is, he approached me because he like my t-shirt, or the book I was reading or something, I forgot. But then we met each other at lunch that same day, and we've been friends ever since."

"Oh," He responded.

Steve looked at Peter while they were stopped at a red light. His head was tilted downward while he shyly played around with the sting of his hoodie.

Steve smiled at him.

Within a few more blocks and turns, Steve was pulling into the drop off circle of the school.

"Just stop right here." Peter said as he unbuckled his seat belt and plugged his earbuds into his phone.

Steve stopped the car. "Alright, have a good day at school. Love you."

"Love you too."

Peter closed the car door and walked toward the front entrance. Steve watched him just to make sure he made it in safely. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a bronze statue that was placed in front of the school doors. After looking at it more closely, he recognized that the person cast in metal was himself.

The honking of the car behind him was what finally broke him from his gaze and made him realize that he was still in the drop-off lane.

He drove out into the moving street and into the parking lot. He crossed the road to get to the front of the school. When he was finally close enough to the statue, he took in the features. It was him in his suit. He stood up tall and straight with his shield over his chest.

There was a plaque on the stand that read, "Former Novak Middle School alumnus, Steve Rogers made a legacy of his name by becoming the man we all know today as Captain America. He entertained people from coast to coast and saved many lives both in the states and overseas. 1918-1946"

Steve laughed at the incorrect dates the plaque displayed. He stepped back and starred to walk back to his car. Then, he looked over to his right, and saw the second statue.

The freshly cut military hair style, and painfully sharp cheekbones and jawline unmistakably allowed Steve to recognize the man in the statue as Bucky Barnes. He practically skid over to the statue in glee.

The figure only began to show the hidden beauty that was Bucky's face. He could feel the cool breeze chilling the streams of water that came from his eyes. He looked down at the plaque and read the passage. "James "Bucky" Barnes, partner in crime to Steven Rogers at their time here, became a war hero after leaving behind his friend to join the army. He is known today for his bravery when he sacrificed himself in order to save the lives of his fellow troops in the 107th regiment. 1917-1942"

Steve was so proud to see that every single day, the students would pass by Bucky's statue. Who knows? Maybe some would even stop and learn about the great man that walked the same halls as they did all that time ago.


	18. April 2016- Happy Together

The idea that Tony Stark could commit to marriage was surprising to Bruce, Natasha, Thor and Clint. Never the less, no one saw it coming that the person Tony would be marrying was Steve. The expressions on their faces as they read the gold letters on the wedding invitations ranged from shock to disbelief. 

Natasha looked down at the fancy piece of cardstock with one hand over her mouth as she read, "Anthony Edward Stark, and Steven Grant Rogers request your presence in ceremony and celebration of their marriage at 3:00pm on the Sixth day of May. Ceremony at Brooklyn Bridge Park 334 Furman St, Brooklyn, NY 11201. Reception to follow."

"Congratulations?" Clint remarked stull unsure that what he was being told was actually true.

"Yes," Thor continued, "It is nice to see a noticeable chemistry finally coming to fruition."

"Thanks guys," Tony assured, "We really do love each other." 

"What ever happened to Pepper?" Clint asked.

Tony cleared his throat. "We broke up, obviously. She's still invited. I guess it was nice while it lasted, but I've moved on. She never knew how to help me with my problems like Steve does."

Natasha picked up her wine glass and took a sip. "Steve! You didn't tell me a thing about this. How long have you two been together?" She asked.

He thought for a second. "Well, next month, we will have been dating for four years, and we've been engaged for two."

She scoffed. "Four years, Rogers. You kept this from all of us for four freaking years."

"Well," Tony started, "In all fairness, Banner knew about us like a couple months down the line."

"You did?" Natasha scowled.

Bruce grew nervous. "I-I mean, I saw them being affectionate one day when we were working in the lab, and we joked about it, but I mean, come on, how was I supposed to know they were actually dating?"

"Oh!" Tony remembered. "Speaking of the lab; JARVIS, call down Peter."

>Yes, Master Stark<

"Peter?" Bruce asked.

Seconds later Peter's socked feet came tapping down the stairs.

"Yeah Dads?" He asked after he had made it to the couches. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he noticed their visitors," Ah-Ah It's Thor, and Agent Barton, and the Black Widow." He ran over to Natasha and shook her hand. "Ms. Romanoff, I must say you are just awesome all around."

"Tony, what is Peter doing here?" Bruce asked.

"That would be because he lives with us."

"What in the actual hell guys?" Clint blurted. "How did all of this happen?"

"To make a long story short, I met Peter at the children's expo and decided to invest in his project, and we did get some help from Bruce. After we finished his project, Peter's folks died in a plane crash and Steve, and I adopted him from his elderly aunt. Along the way, we figured that we'd have a better chance of a judge allowing the adoption if we were either married or going to be married, and because we didn't have enough time, we got engaged. Ya happy?"

"I'm Surprised." Clint responded.

"That's all beside the point. We've got this super classy ceremony, and a kick ass reception planned. All we need are the groom's men." Steve interjected.

"We want you guys to be involved in the wedding." Tony clarified as he turned in his seat to face Bruce, "Banner, wanna be my best man."

Bruce looked up at Tony with a smile. "Of course I want to be your best man." Both of them stood up and gave each other a handshake-hug followed by two pats on the back.

"Hey Nat, would you be my maid of honor?" Steve asked.

Natasha smirked. "Aw. Steve, I would love to." She answered.

"Barton, Thor," Tony addressed, "You'll be our groom's men?"

Thor grinned. "Of course Tony Stark. It would be a great honor to be a part of the union between two loving people."

Clint shook his head. "What he said."

They all laughed.

"Do you have anyone else in mind for groom's men, or is it just us?" Bruce asked.

Steve thought for a second, "I've asked Sharon Carter, my buddy Sam Wilson, Tony's friend, James Rhodes, and we're letting Peter bring along a friend to keep him company."

"So, Peter, "Clint started. "Who are you bringing to the wedding?"

Peter flushed. "My friend Wade."

Steve and Tony looked at each other in dismay.

"Who's Wade?" Tony asked. "Why not Harry?"

"Wade's a friend from science and homeroom. Harry and I kinda had a falling out."

"Well that's going to be awkward. I invited the Osbourns." Tony added.

"Great!" Peter replied sarcastically.

Natasha picked up her invitation. She read the words all over again. "Just curious, why'd you guys choose Brooklyn Bridge Park for the ceremony?" She asked.

"Steve insisted." Tony answered as he gestured for Steve to take the question.

"If I remember correctly," Steve started, "It was 1930, and I had just gotten a portable camera. I was showing my friend, and he wanted to take a picture under this tree that he said was beautiful. We snuck out, and ended upright in the middle of the park, standing in front of the greatest maple tree I'd ever seen. I'll never forget that spot."

Peter was smiling. "That's sweet." He said as he pieced things together."


	19. Epilogue

From the hours 9:00am to 1:00 pm, the tower was rampant with frantic people all over the place. The members of the wedding all congregated down in the living room as the two grooms dressed themselves upstairs.

"You're ready for this?" Steve asked Tony as he slipped on his white shirt.

"Just about." Tony responded as he dried his freshly showered hair.

"I know I am." He said as he leaned in towards Tony for a kiss.

The pair continued to groom themselves just a little extra today. Tony shaved the sides of his face, Steve tied on his bowtie, and they inserted their boutonnieres in their pockets. Needless to say, they both looked great.

They walked down the stairs and we're greeted by the applause of all of their friends.

"Thank you guys so much for coming." Tony greeted. "The limo will be leaving in about an hour, so make sure you've got everything set before it's too late."

Peter brought his friend up to his dads.

"Hey Petey." Steve said, "How's it going?"

"Great." He responded. "Dad, Pops, this is Wade Wilson from science."

Wade stepped forward and reached out to shake Steve's hand. "Hello Mr. America, It's an honor to meet you. You too Mr. Man." He grunted after Peter elbowed him in the ribs.

He had blond hair and blue eyes. You could tell, even through his suit, that Wade was toned. His subtle overbite was just as outgoing as his personality.

Steve laughed, "Likewise Mr. Wilson."

"Alright, we'll be off to hide in the corner." Peter said as he grabbed Wade by the arm and escorted him back to the couch.

"The people, our kid finds." Tony said as he shook his head.

***

One hour and a cramped limo drive later, and they had arrived at the venue. 100+ chairs had been set up in front of the legendary tree. There was an arch of flowers placed in front of it, and the officiant stood underneath. The flowers placed on every row let off sweet scents down the whole block.

As go-time grew nearer, guests started to arrive and everyone took their places. First the Osborns, then Pepper, and even May Parker. Before anyone knew it, all of the seats were filled and the organ music started playing. Tony walked down the aisle first and stopped at the alter waiting for Steve.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Steve walking towards everyone. Peter was on his arm. Tony had been around Steve all morning. He had seen what he looked like, but it was just now that he realized the person he was about to marry was standing just in front of him. Not the blond haired, blue eyed, all American muscle man, but the open minded, caring, and forgiving person he was. He was so glad that in a few minutes, they would be each other's.

Steve had finally made it down the aisle, and Peter handed them their rings before standing off to the side. In order from left to right they stood Thor, Sharon, Sam, Wade, Peter, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bruce, James, and Clint.

They stood across from each other.  Tony looked back into the crowd of people, all staring back at him.

"Dearly beloved, "The officiant started after the music had stopped." We have gathered here today to witness the love and union of Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark. It is my understanding that they have provided their own vows, and at this time, we will allow them to be shared."

Tony reached into his pockets for his speech. He held the paper out in front of him and cleared his throat. "Stevie, even before I had officially met you, I knew deep down that I hated you." Everyone laughed. "You were seemingly all my father could talk about. He probably loved you more than he loved me. But that's alright because I at least know why now.  I've been to all seven continents, and I've met probably over a million people, but I can say without a doubt that out off all of those people, you have had the purest heart. There is not an ounce of black in your soul, and I think that's special. I however, was the complete opposite when we met. I was reckless and turbulent, spending money, and screwing my liver over. But you became my friend, and we moved in together, you were able to bring me out of a very dark place in my life, and I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for that. Together, we have saved the world, and took in a child. What else could I ask for?" He reached for Steve's hand and placed the vintage band on his finger.

Steve smiled. He too pulled out a paper from his jacket. He read, "Tony, When I was a young boy," Almost silent giggles could be heard coming from Peter and Wade off at his side. "I met another kid my, age. Everyone called him Bucky. As time passed by we became best friends and eventually lovers. Seeing as it was the 30's we couldn't exactly be open about it, but we made it work, even if that meant losing the trust of his mother in the process. We did everything together. Everything including trying to join the army. It was more than a bummer when I found out he was accepted, and I was not. I was heartbroken when I found out a few months after he had gone to war, that he had died in combat. I had lost the only person that I truly loved, and I thought I would never be able to find someone else even half as great as him. So then, I just decided to rest and take a break from everything. I took a nap... For seventy years. When I woke up, there you were. I didn't even have to look that hard. I've always tried to help you since the day we've met. I just want you to know that I will always be with you. T-til the end of the line." He was sputtering his words with joy. "I wouldn't want to give this ring to anyone else." He said as he slipped the matching ring onto Tony's hand. A ridge of tears formed along his eyelids threatening to pool over and spill onto his face

"And, if there will be no objections..." The officiant paused for a second, "I now pronounce you husband and husband," He turned to face Tony, "You may now kiss the groom."

The two joined hands and leaned in for the kiss. That gesture of contact felt official. They were now married.


	20. November 2011 - Just for Camryn

This is a bonus story written for another one of my best friends.

"I hope it isn't too soon for this." Tony said as he laced his ice skate. "I didn't want it to be in poor taste seeing as... you know... you're a freshly thawed capsicle."

"No. It's alright." Steve replied as he did the same, "You know, I've never actually been ice skating before."

Tony grinned. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

They both stood up on their blades, using the chairs as support. They wobbled over to the rink. Steve looked like a giraffe when he balanced his weight on the flat part of the blade.

Tony stepped onto the ice first. The momentum from stopping caused him to slightly drift from the front entrance. Steve too placed both if his feet on the ice. His ankles wobbled as he made the transition onto unsteady ground.

"Woah there big guy!' Tony exclaimed as he reached out for Steve's arms after he fell. He pulled Steve up and guided him to the side walls. "Just hold on to the wall and go slow." He said as he glided slightly in front of Steve going backwards.

Steve grabbed on the wall and pulled himself forward. One hand in front of the other, he inched closer to Tony, hunched over the side. After a few yards, his arms started to get tired of heaving his body across the rink. "How are you going backwards?" Steve asked over winded breaths.

"Don't worry about me." Tony said, "Just try to let go of the wall."

Steve nodded. He completely stopped, unclenched his hands and stood up straight. "Okay, now what?"

"Now you just try to walk, but don't pick up your feet."

"Alright." Steve moved his foot forward. The blade of his skate snagged on a groove in the ice causing him to almost trip again.

"Come on, keep trying."

He moved his other skate, then the other. Before he knew it he was sliding on his own. The look of glee on his face made Tony laugh.

"Good job!" He clapped for Steve. "Keep going."

"This is great." Steve yelled. He kept going. Tony skated alongside him.

"So," Steve started, "are we doing anything for Christmas?"

"I mean, if you want. I don't typically do anything for Christmas because it's around the time my parents... you know."

"Oh yeah-"He jerked, slipping on another rough patch. "I'm so sorry. We don't need to do anything if you don't want to. I know how hard it was when I lost my mom. Tuberculosis."

"No, no. It's alright. New friends call for new traditions."

They continued to skate, passing up all sorts of people. A loving couple, small children and their families, a group of three girlfriends, two of which were clinging to the wall much like Steve did, and the experienced one far ahead yelled back to them to catch up.

About 15 minutes and three laps later, the skating rink intercom asked everyone to exit the so the professionals could perform their show.

The two got off the ice and sat at the tables that surrounded the rink. As they both took of their skates, they saw the two skaters make their way to the ice. The shorter of the two was Asian. He was wearing an elaborate blue jacket with black pants. His black hair was slicked back and the golden ring on his finger shone in the light as he rested his hand around his partner's shoulders. His partner wore a similar purple jacket with his almost white blond hair sitting atop his head.

Music started to play as they settled onto their places, and before you knew it, they were flying across the ice. They'd cris-crossed each other, spinning, and gliding faster than the wind. After every jump, the audience would cheer.

At one point, the man in blue held up the man in purple dirty dancing style. "Whoa! You go Jimmy and Chazz." Tony yelled.

Steve just stared at him in confusion.

Tony looked back at Steve. "Remind me later. We'll have to watch that movie when we get home."

They continued to watch the show. When it finished they walked back to the lockers in their socks.

***

"Oh my gosh." Steve commented as they finished Blades of Glory. "That movie was so funny."

"Hahah." Tony laughed, "It's stupid."

"I know."

Tony picked up the remote and searched through Netflix for Napoleon Dynamite. He queued the movie up and said, "If you thought that was dumb, you're gonna love this. It stars the same dude that played Jimmy McElroy."

Steve managed to chuckle through a yawn. "Alright."

***

"Tina, you fat lard!" Came from the TV.

Tony laughed and waited for a reaction from Steve. When he heard nothing, he looked over and saw Steve asleep with his had resting on top of his folded arm.

"Hey JARVIS, bring me the comforters off our beds." Tony requested.

>Yes Master Stark<

30 seconds later, a robot arm reached towards Tony with two folded blankets in its grasp. He grabbed the blankets and draped Steve's around him on the couch. Steve curled himself in the blanket without opening his eyes.

Tony turned off the television and dimmed the lights. He laid down on the couch again and wrapped himself in his own blanket. Within minutes they were both asleep.


End file.
